The present research proposal is directed toward the chemical synthesis of saccharides required for biological studies. Different glycosylating reagents such as oxazolines and 1,2-0-alkyl orthoesters are being used in our laboratory. Halide ion catalyzed reaction is being applied for the preparation of 1,2 cis linked glycosides. The synthetic carbohydrate derivatives will be used for the study of glycosidases, glycosyltransferases and plant lectins.